Piece of Mind - In Darkest Thoughts
by MadBat27
Summary: Quick glances into the minds of the Green Lanterns, and their role within the core.
1. Hal Jordan

I just don't get these guys.

They search the universe for the strongest, most indomitable wills, and then they try to make us bow to theirs. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not really the bowing scraping kind of guy. You want to train me, I'll follow your instruction to the letter. But when I'm out there in the field and the hard decisions have to be made, I'm not going to refer to the rule book.

Question my conduct all you want, but at the end of the day I sleep soundly. My conscience is clear. I'm not sure the Guardians can say the same. Sometimes, it feels like they forget what the Lanterns are for. We're meant to protect the universe, not Oa.

Aren't we?

All I know is that when there's trouble, I _will_ be there. Nothing will hold me off; not the danger, not the Guardians. I know what I'm doing. I was born for this. And one way or another, I will be the hero I know I can be. Not for the glory, but for the greater good. For a brighter day, and an end to Darkest Night.


	2. John Stewart

I did a lot of things I'm not so proud of during the war. I thought the Lantern Corps would be different. I thought, somehow, the line between right and wrong would be that much clearer. Turns out, politics is the same on every scale.

Sometimes it feels like we pick and choose our battles. We doomed an entire race to save ourselves. Hawkgirl's race. And we didn't lift a finger to help them. Not the League, not the Corps. No-one. We just stood back and watched them burn. I didn't realize it at the time; I was too busy wrapped up in my own feelings, my own concerns. I felt betrayed. I was betrayed. Earth itself was sold to Thanagar. But she was a soldier. Only following orders.

God knows I did some things I regret. There were times I wanted to make different choices, but it wasn't up to me. That's how it works when you're at war. Morals changes, opinions don't matter. Victory is the only consideration. Victory and survival.

But I couldn't see it that way. Not then. I hated her and I hated them. If they had to burn, that was fine with me. I was glad. Make sure you get every last one of them. Even her.

I didn't mean it. It took some time, but I see it now. What they did was wrong, but they were trying to survive. How many lives were lost because of what we did, or what we didn't do? As many as there are on Earth? More? Does it even matter?

You start to think, how many more cultures have been torn apart while the Corps did nothing? Krypton, Mars, Czarnia. I have to wonder if the Corps could have saved them. Maybe I should be wondering why they didn't. The Guardians aren't Gods; they must have agendas of their own.

But questions are dangerous. Questions become doubts, and doubts get you killed.


	3. Guy Gardner

Have no fear, Guy Gardner is here!

Just point me toward the danger and I'll sort it out. Plan? Who needs a plan when you got an indomitable will and a power ring. Ha! You know, I've been itching for a fight all day. It's about time someone had the guts to stand toe-to-toe with me. I'm bored of this peace-keeping nonsense. Someone needs to take Darkseid down. I'll teach him a lesson he won't never forget. Who needs the rest of them? I can go it alone.

The other Lanterns are all happy to stand in line and march to the beat. But not me. I have a backbone and a mind of my own. The Guardians are dreaming if they think patrolling the galaxy like some dumb beat-cop is the best use of my time. I got power like you wouldn't believe. One of these days, I won't take their orders any more. Then they'll see.

Their ring chose me coz of my willpower. So I'm headstrong, stubborn maybe. My best traits, right there. I won't let anyone tell me what to do. I do what I like, when I like, how I like. And they'd better stay out of my way.


	4. Kilowog

The Green Lantern Core used to be a well-oiled machine. We worked together to achieve the objective, as brothers working towards a common goal. We fail or succeed as one. Until Hal Jordan was chosen.

Don't get me wrong, I like the guy. If I didn't, I wouldn't keep saving his hide. For all his faults, the Earthling grew on me. And boy, can that kid fly. But he has his issues. The Guardians don't like that. Tolerating his impatience is one thing; insubordination is another altogether. At first, it really got on my nertz. But the core needs someone like Hal, to remind them how to take risks, when to follow orders and when to follow your gut.

The problem is, these poozers keep thinking they're better than they are. Put the ring on their finger for five minutes and they think they know it all. Know better than me. Some of 'em are even questioning the Guardians. Nothing good'll come of it, believe you me. They'll come crawling back on their hands and knees begging for help. And I'll be the one that has to clean up their mess.

Selfishness is the problem. Selfishness and ego. They all think they can go it alone. One of these days it's gonna get them pulverized. I just hope I aint there to see it.

Maybe I'm just aching for the sense of community I had back on my home-world. There was a time we never knew nothing about fighting or violence. Now we know it all too well. But that doesn't mean we have to like it.


	5. Sinestro

Just how I like it.

Peace and quiet. All the inhabitants of this world need is the proper incentive. After all, let us not forget that we are soldiers. Defenders of the peace. And the best defence is a strong offence.

Order is not something that simply falls into place. The Guardians don't seem to understand. They've created a force for good, but refuse to apply it. If the peace is truly to be kept, there must be an example made of those who break it. These rings must be more than just a heavy burden, more than a target. They must be badges of respect. They must be a license to what must be done.

Fear. That is the only thing these people understand. They must come to fear the Core, and the repercussions of disobedience. The Guardians must be kept in the dark about this; they haven't the stomach to do what is necessary. Too many eons of simply watching as the universe falls to ruins have left them soft. They have forgotten their purpose.

Darkseid reigns over Apokalips, while his subjects tremble in fear, but the Guardians do nothing. There is only one conclusion: Fear is the path to order. Misery is the realization of fear, happiness is the awe that night has passed and the sun shines once more. Without fear, we are a danger to ourselves. With it, our brightest can shine.


End file.
